Fires and other natural or man-made disasters, particularly when they affect large buildings with a fluctuating and diverse occupancy, pose challenges in resource allocation. To combat a large fire in one or more corporate buildings, for example, firefighters must decide which building or buildings to attend to first. Currently, however, they must make these decisions without knowing information that can be of importance in the firefighting triage. For instance, a fast decision must be made in how to allocate disaster response resources without knowing whether a particular building holds many people or few and without knowing whether special needs people such as physically challenged workers and pregnant workers might be in any particular building.